<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Things Work by StudentOfEtherium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626446">Making Things Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium'>StudentOfEtherium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash February, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Voicemail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long-distance relationships are hard to manage, but that doesn't mean it's impossible.</p><p>Day twenty-two - phone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mioda Ibuki/Sonia Nevermind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Things Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Sonia did when she woke up was check her phone. A missed call and two texts. She laid her head back on the pillow and sighed, then held her phone above her face and checked those messages. One was from her mom, with some information about the day’s plans. She typed a half-hearted reply, still too asleep to really process anything. When she was done with that, she turned on her side and checked the other message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;check ur voicemail&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonia stared for a second, then put her phone back down. That should wait until she was more awake. She lay staring at the ceiling for several more minutes, savoring the warmth of the sheets that would quickly dissipate once she stood up and met the late January air. However, to her displeasure, she couldn't stay there forever, and eventually she sat back up and got out of bed. She glanced back at the phone, but decided to wait a little longer to hear the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She let it run and warm up, and quickly the room began to fill with steam. She stepped inside and shivered as the hot water came in contact with her cold skin. She washed herself in a hurried rush. The entire time, the contents of the video on her mind. Eventually, she was done, and even before she was done drying herself, she was back in her bedroom. She tapped away at her phone until audio started playing, at which point she returned to drying her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sonia! Sorry for leaving you off like this, but the band’s on tour right now so Ibuki can't stay up as late as usual. Ibuki’s gonna be crashing soon, but she couldn't bear to go to bed without saying something so um hey hi. Gonna be playing in Aomori and Hokkaido at the end of the week, which will be really fun. Ibuki wants to frolic in a blizzard! Oh right yeah because the band's gonna be on the road for the whole week, Ibuki's not gonna get a lot of opportunities to talk, but she's gonna call you in the afternoon- err, evening your time. Looking forward to it! Oh, but Ibuki's gotta go. Sorry this is so short. We'll talk more when we can. Good night! And also good morning cause it's probably gonna be morning when you listen to this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonia giggled to herself as the message ended and she was left in silence once more. The message Ibuki had left was very Ibuki. Sonia sat down and thought for a second, before picking up her phone and trapping away at it, then laying back in the bed and dropping the phone next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey. Sorry I missed your call, I was asleep.” Sonia giggled. “Gonna miss talking to you before bed, but I guess if you're awake enough for the road we might be able to sneak that in. Hope the tour goes well! I've never been to Aomori or Hokkaido, so that sounds super exciting. When this is over, I'm going to want to hear all about this trip. Oh yeah, call me whenever you can. Even if I'm not there to pick up the phone, leave a message so I can hear your voice. I miss it so much all the time. I don't have as much to say as you did, unfortunately. My life is all still boring princess duties day in and out. It's been really cold here, even with the heat in my room. Getting harder and harder to get out of bed in the morning. Um… Oh! Watched some cool movies lately. Did you know there was a live action Gegege no Kitaro movie? I found that online and watched it. Wasn't very good, but I had a great time with it. I've also been rewatching all the Ghibli stuff from my childhood like Laputa and Totoro, which has been a delight. Maybe next time we're together again, we can watch Ponyo and cuddle. Okay I'm going to stop here before I talk your ear off. Miss you so much, call me back soon, byeee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled over and hung up the call, then sat up. She rubbed her hair down with the towel one last time, then walked over to the closet and got dressed. After a couple more minutes of preparation, she opened the door and walked out, ready to go about her day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was well past sunset when she stepped back in her room. She walked over to the bed and kicked off her heels, then crawled to one side, where she grabbed her phone. She crawled to the center and pressed the button on the side, lighting up the screen. No new messages, but she found she had three missed calls, each with their own voicemail left. She selected the oldest and let it play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sonia, missed your call by like, a few minutes. So far we've just been doing a ton of driving. Pretty boring, but Ibuki's enjoying the time to talk to her bandmates. Nobody's letting her choose what music to play, but she's used to that by now. Only just left Saitama, so there aren't any pretty countrysides yet, but Ibuki knows those are coming and she's looking forward to them! Oh also! Ibuki never watched Gegege no Kitaro! Ibuki knows nothing about it! Ponyo is cool though. She really likes that one. Miss you too, gotta get back on the road, byeee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonia smiled as the message ended. Without much hesitation, she played the next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey hi hey Ibuki here! We stopped for dinner now and are probably gonna start looking for a hotel or inn to stop at soon. Those landscapes Ibuki was talking about finally started showing up and they're really beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you! Ibuki is going to need to take you on this drive someday. Um um um things to say… Oh, dinner was cool, we stopped at a small little traditional place in Togichi. Real good and Ibuki would've never found it if she wasn't out on the road like this. Makes Ibuki wish she did this more, but unfortunately her bandmates probably wouldn't want to do road trips every time they wanna do a gig across the country. She'll try to suggest it, though! Oh, Ibuki is getting waved at, so she has to go. Bye bye, gonna call you one more time before bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any hesitation, Sonia played the last voicemail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sonia.” This time, Ibuki sounded more tired than before. “We found a hotel and split two rooms between the six of us. Probably gonna be a lot of bed sharing and sleeping on the floor this trip, or else it gets expensive.” She stopped to yawn. “Road trips are more tiring than Ibuki was expecting. You're just sitting there the entire time, but it gets super draining. Ibuki's standing outside the hotel for the call, but once this is done, she's gonna go get in bed and pass the fuck out. Bed sounds so nice… Hope you had a nice day! Ibuki's day was great, but she's already told you about that, so instead she wants to hear from you. Tell Ibuki all about what you were up to today, she's gonna hear it in the morning.” She yawned again. “Can't chat for much longer. Ibuki's tired. Hope you sleep well, whenever you do. Ibuki's going to bed now. Good night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonia lay in silence for a couple minutes after the message ended. Eventually, she sat up and got herself ready for bed. Several minutes later, she returned and flopped in bed. She pulled up her phone and dialed Ibuki's number, sitting through the dial tone until it finally went to voicemail. There, she finally spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Ibuki. Thank you so much for leaving those messages throughout the day. Hearing your voice so many times was great. Today was very boring and dull, but having that to return to made it all worth it. This trip sounds so much fun! You're going to need to take me on a trip like this next time I'm in Japan. I'd love to stop at small little restaurants like the one you described. Here in Novoselic, we have restaurants like that, but because I'm the princess, I don't have the option of eating out in such crude places. Always need to eat at home with meals made by the palace chef or at really fancy restaurants my parents go to. I shouldn't complain about that, but it gets so boring after a while. I'd much prefer to stop in a small restaurant and have a casual meal. Preferably with you. I miss you so much. Going to try to get out to Japan over the summer, or maybe even spring break if I can convince my parents. I want to see you again so bad. Okay, I should probably go before I start making myself sad about this. Plus I'm getting tired. Busy day. Good night. call me lots. I'll do the same when I wake up. Good night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hung up and placed her phone on the charging stand on the bedside table, then rolled over and closed her eyes. The anticipation of another call from Ibuki was enough excitement to make falling asleep hard, but eventually exhaustion got the best of her and she was out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in the hour after i released this, i wrote and finished my last fsf fic! woo it's gonna be depressed lesbians and one of them doesn't even have a name!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>